True Love Will Find A Way
by Keep-Calm-And-Be-A-Princess
Summary: Bella, Rose, and Alice are starting sophmore year looking for romance. Luckily, three new cousins have moved to town. As the year progresses, so do feelings, but also, heartbreak, backstabbings, and depression. Can they make it work? AH RxED AxEM BxJ
1. Chapter 1

**Hey. Hope you like this twi-fanfic. Please Review! DISCALIMER! I do not own twilight. Also, and this isnt part of the disclaimer, this is not cannon pairings. I'm not telling you who's gonna be with who though.**

I threw my hair up in a pony tail and got dressed quickly in sweat pants and a long sleeve tee-shirt. Sure, it was the first day of my sophomore year of high school, but given that Alice Brandon wanted to pick me and Rosalie Hale up early so we could go out to breakfast, I didn't have a lot of time. Although, I probably would have dressed like this anyway.

I heard a horn honk outside and smiled, grabbing my backpack and running down stairs and out the door. Charlie had already left for work. I got into Alice's porche and waved to Rose, who was in the back seat.

We started driving and I soon realized that we weren't going to breakfast. We were headed to Alice's.

I groaned. "Alice. I told you I didn't need help getting ready for school in the mornings." I whined.

Alice looked my outfit up and down. "Uh, Bella. Yes you do. That's why from now on, Rose and you are spending the night at my house Monday and Tuesday nights. Rose and I are staying at you're house Wednesday and Thursday nights, and You and I are staying at Roses house Friday, Saturday, and Sunday nights." Alice told me. I groaned. "Oh, and I bought you a whole new wardrobe." She added. I groaned louder.

We pulled up to Alice's mansion and got out of the car and went inside. She ushered Rose and I to her room and Rose and Alice sat me down in a chair near the makeup table.

"Okay. Rose, you do her hair, I'll do her makeup." Alice said, and they both got to work.

Once they were done sculpting my hair and painting my face, Alice through a pile of clothes at me and sent me to the bathroom to get dressed. Once I was done, I came out of the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror.

I have to admit, I looked good. I was wearing a navy blue and white striped long sleeve with a scoop neck and three buttons on it, dark wash skinny jeans, and navy blue converse. My usually messy brown hair fell in soft waves down my back. I had a little black eyeliner on, mascara, blue eye-shadow, and pink lip-gloss.

"Now there. Don't you feel better?" Alice asked with a satisfied smile.

"Well, I think I actually think I do feel slightly better." I told her.

"Good. Now let's go eat. I'm starved!" Rose exclaimed.

Well all laughed and nodded in agreement and made our way down to Alice's kitchen for blueberry muffins her mother had left for us.

I nibbled on my slowly, enjoying the sweet taste of it.

All to soon we had to leave to make it to school on time.

As we pulled up to school, all eye's were on us. Well, Alice and Rose anyway. I wasn't anything guys looked at.

We walked into school and went to out lockers, which were all conveniently located next to each others. I opened mine and scanned my schedule. I had Art, Gym, and Biology before lunch, so I kept those books and shoved all the ones I didn't need into my locker.

"So I am super excited this year." Rose said, slamming her locker shut and leaning against it.

"And why is this?" I asked.

She smiled mischievously. "Well, three new cousins just moved into town. Three hot cousins. Their names are Edward Cullen, Jasper Whitlock, and Emmett Cullen. And they're staying with Dr. and Mrs. Cullen, and will be attending school here. Best part? They are all in our grade." Rose told Alice and I.

Alice growled like a tiger and winked suggestively. I merely shrugged.

"Oh come on Bella. You have to be excited." Rose said.

I shrugged again. "No guy has ever taken and interest in me, and no guy is about to." I told her.

Rose rolled her eyes in sync with Alice. I rolled my eyes and walked to homeroom. They waited a minute, and then followed behind me.

I took a seat in the back corner near the window. Alice sat beside me, and Rose beside her. We started talking about what out of school activities we were going to take up this year, when three of the most gorgeous guys I have ever seen walked into the class rooms and took seats in front of us…

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

I sighed, pretending not to notice, and looked out the window.

Alice smiled and tapped the shoulder of the guy in front of her. "Hi! I'm Alice Brandon, and these are my friends Rosalie Hale and Bella Swan." She said brightly.

I mentally rolled my eyes and Rose and I smiled at the boy. He was fit, with lime green eyes and copper hair that was all messy in a cute way.

"Hello. I'm Edward Mason, and theses are my cousins Emmett Cullen and Jasper Whitlock." He said, gesturing to each in turn. Emmett was big and burly, with brown hair and golden eyes. Jasper was amazingly cute, having soft locks of golden hair and the bluest eyes I've ever seen.

We said hello to each of them, and then the bell rang, signaling us to be quiet while the teacher took roll.

I kept catching Emmett looking back at Alice and Alice giggling quietly. I rolled my eyes and stared straight ahead.

These boys were going to be popular, for sure. Alice and Rose were both amazingly popular. I am not popular. When Alice and Rose aren't around, people tease me, make rude comments, trip me, hit me, push me. None of these guys would like that.

The bell rang, signaling the end of homeroom, and I quickly headed off to Art. Alice and Rose went in the other direction, headed to Math. I knew I wouldn't see them again until lunch. Thus begins humiliation.

I was walking down the hall when all of a sudden, someone tripped me and I fell on my hands and knees, my stuff going flying.

I glared up at Tanya Denali who simply laughed and walked away with all her popular friends.

I went to pick up all my stuff when I noticed someone standing right in front of me, holding out a hand to help me up, and holding all my books in the other. I took their hand and pulled myself up.

"Are you okay?" Jasper asked, handing me my things and giving me a soft smile.

I blushed and nodded. "Yeah. It happens all the time." I said, looking down. I wondered why he was talking to me, or why he had helped me. Didn't he want to be popular?

"That's not right. You really should tell your friends if someone's bullying you.." He said with a concerned look.

"No, no. They already have enough to worry about. I don't want them having to worry about me too." I told him.

Jasper shook his head and snatched my schedule off the top of my things and scanned it.

"Weird, but we have all the exact same classes." He said, handing it back to me.

"That is unusual." I remarked.

"Well, if you'd like, I'd love to walk you to Art, Bella." He said, smiling down at me.

I blushed. "I'd like that." I said, and we started walking in the direction of the Art room.

When we got there, Jasper and I sat next to each other in the far back corner near the window.

"So…How do you like Forks so far?" I asked, attempting at making conversation.

"It's different… But I like it." He said.

"Yeah." I agreed.

Just then a couple of girls through paper at me, even though the trash can was about three feet to my left. I sighed and picked up the paper, tossing it in the correct spot.

I looked back to see Jasper glaring at the girls. "Why do you let them do that to you?" He asked.

I shrugged and looked away. "I don't know. Because I can't stop them?" I replied.

"Well, as long as I'm you're friend, I'm gonna make sure no one ever hurts you again." He said, looking down and grabbing my hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

I smiled and blushed. "Thank you.." I said quietly.


End file.
